Es mas fácil correr
by Lilith's angel
Summary: "Supongo que al final de todo mi amor callado e inexpresivo no te basto, no importa mañana todo cambiara por que… es mas fácil correr". Por un malentendido Kakashi abandona a Sakura y ella se va ¿Habrá sido más fácil correr? Por fin terminó este fic. Ja ne!
1. Corriendo de ti

La cálida lluvia de verano inundaba los aires de Konoha provocando una brisa agradable, sin frio debido al potente sol en lo alto de los cielos y sin llegar a tornarse caluroso por la llovizna, era sábado por la tarde día de franquicia, ningún ninja debía estar en misión, todos sin en cambio, se mantenían alertas bajo el resguardo de la aldea, solo por precaución.

Una chica a pesar del hermoso clima, se encontraba abatida, con el rostro ausente y la mirada perdida, ¿Qué cosa seria capaz de destrozar un joven corazón? Una carta en la mano era todo lo que sujetaba con fuerza y cierto recelo de ser vista pero la maleta a sus espaldas fungía cual estandarte colmado de orgullo

_Solíamos ser amigos, no se quien eres ahora a veces creo que no debí abandonarme a ti, supongo que al final de todo mi amor callado e inexpresivo no te basto, no importa mañana todo cambiara por que… es mas fácil correr._

Hacia años que me había dado cuenta, que lo que sentía por Kakashi sensei no era precisamente un lazo de amistad, sin embargo me cegué, tratando fervientemente de engañarme para creer ese cuento barato. Alrededor de 3 años (desde que Naruto se fue de la aldea) Kakashi y yo habíamos formado grandes y poderosos vínculos, ya que al ser la única parte integrante del equipo 7 todavía en función las misiones se volvieron constantes.

Él estaba acostumbrado a un mundo frio y despiadado, condenado cruelmente a ver morir a su único vínculo familiar, su amado padre, un hombre bondadoso, pero despreciado por todos por la sencilla razón de ser un legítimo héroe. Mientras que yo era una niña mimada encerrada en una burbuja bajo un mundo soberbiamente benévolo, claro esta, que eso no me salvo de entregar mi vida al servicio de asesina pagada; al oficio ninja.

Tantas cosas nos separaban, la edad, los prejuicios, el pensamiento, incluso el tiempo. Aunque debo ser clara el principal problema siempre fue el orgullo, suyo o mío, pero era la constante línea que se volvía cada vez más gruesa, y marcaba cada vez más distancia entre nosotros

Aún ahora recuerdo esos días de misión, en los que tu y yo estábamos dispuestos a entregar la vida el uno por el otro, solíamos confiar tanto en nosotros, que siempre pasamos desapercibidas las mentiras propias, creyéndolas verdad, vaya no nos dábamos cuenta de cuanto nos lastimábamos, en resumen solíamos amarnos sin saberlo

Todos notaron algo que nosotros jamás quisimos, notaron felicidad en nuestros ojos, notaron sonrisas en nuestra caras, (incluso en la tuya a pesar de la mascara), bajo nuestros "justificados" abrazos de amistad se entretejida una historia, una que tu y yo no estábamos dispuestos a escribir, y ese fue el problema en todo, el orgullo jamás permitiría que dicha historia fuese escrita.

También viene a mi memoria todas y cada una de las inocentes muestras de afecto que me dabas, y que yo sin ningún reproche me presumía devolverte, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada palabra de aliento, todo siempre justificado bajo nuestra disfrazada amistad. Tu te diste cuenta primero que yo, siempre has sido mas avispado que yo, sin embargo ahora se cuanto te costo asimilar tu afecto hacia mi; yo me porte mas empecinada que tu, ignorando la verdad y por consecuente, tus propios sentimientos, ahora que ya no puedo verte me arrepiento, aunque mi terquedad me grita que de encontrarme nuevamente bajo esa situación, volvería a hacerlo. Aun ahora no cambio

Pero el tiempo si lo hizo tal vez, te cansaste de seguir mis pasos, y las mentiras inocentes se volcaron en mentiras descaradas, incluso hirientes, la distancia se marco al no querer ninguno de los dos ceder, y tu agotado de insistir y yo reacia a ceder, el silencio fue lo que nos acompaño. Tu y yo fuera de una misma frase, ahora somos el y yo, ella y tu. Me alegra, ella puede hacer todo lo que yo jamás logre, ella te ama y estoy segura de que tu a ella también la amas, pero igualmente se que a pesar de eso jamás me olvidaras, que suertuda ella, que ciega yo.

Y sobre el y yo, él es un ser maravilloso, noble, agradecido, me ama de sobremanera, pero para mi desfortuna jamás podre a amarlo, y no es por ti no me duele decirlo, sino por que mis ganas de amar se fueron, mi amor de la infancia y tu marcaron mi vida para siempre.

Lo increíble de todo esto es como me dijiste adiós, cuando yo por fin abrí mi corazón a ti tú, te fuiste con ella, y no te lo reprocho, simplemente no lo esperaba debí decírtelo antes, y aunque tratas inútilmente de mentirme diciéndome que es por otra cosa, te conozco demasiado.

Rompiste mi confianza en ti cuando me dijiste adiós, te lo respeto, te entrego tu libertad. ¿Amigos? Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¡Jamás! Mis oídos retumbaron una y otra vez cuando me hablaste sobre ella, ¿No estas feliz, amiga? Las palabras como una infinita canción cantada con la amargura del alma se repitió incontables veces en mi cabeza, aunque no me dolió la afirmación, que yo claramente sabía, me congelaron el corazón las palabras unidad dirigidas nada menos que a mi. Tu y yo fuera de una misma oración fue mi respuesta, ya no se que eres ahora al arrojarme a los brazos de un desconocido si mi amigo o mi enemigo, sabes yo solía saber quien eras tu, ahora eres tan solo la frágil figura que intenta ocultar la cobardía, misma que yo cargo, la cobardía por no vencer al orgullo. Mi única palabra adiós. Hoy es mi transferencia hacia el hospital general de la aldea oculta entre… no importa no vale la pena saberlo. Te escribo todo esto por que tanto tiempo callada me afecto como no tienes idea, y eso es algo que no volveré a hacer nunca: quedarme callada, se que es difícil para mi, y por eso decido escribirlo, si pudiera cambiar lo haría, si pudiera evitar que me doliera lo haría, si pudiera descongelar este corazón aunque con eso me quedara un solo y frágil aliento de vida, te lo juro lo haría.

Lamento si con estas palabras te mortifico no podía llevarme esto a la tumba, mas sin en cambio la vergüenza hasta esta me acompañara, y si no te importan estas palabras, simplemente olvídate de mi, y mi recuerdo deja partir, si alguien te culpa de mi partida échame a mi la culpa de todo que al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera lo intente. Mi corazón lo dejo contigo haz con el lo que se te plazca a donde voy no lo necesito. Lo mas triste de todo es que se que también me amabas

Recuerda siempre que para mi "Es más fácil correr"

Atte: Sakura Haruno

El atardecer mas solemne le dio la despedida a la chica dueña de las hebras rosas, una lagrima resbala al suelo quedando como único testigo silencioso de la difícil decisión, los pasos se tornan en contra de la natal aldea, dejando a su despedida sueños rotos y esperanzas huecas, un corazón olvidado y un comienzo que aunque nuevo de la misma manera incierto.

El remitente de la carta dice Kakashi, al llegar el cumulo de sentimientos escritos a su mano, línea tras línea su corazón se estruja y los sentimientos hacen meollo en su mirada, cuando escucha a la cercanía una dulzona voz llamándolo, es cuando toma el papel entre sus manos y lo arruga furiosamente, terminando por tirarlo sin interés alguno.

Los pasos de la kunoichi de mirada jade ya estaban bastante alejados de la aldea, mas no así su pensamiento, mientras que en Kakashi algo cambio, su mirada se torno frívola y su corazón desprendido.

El frio anochecer amenaza con ser devastador, impregnado con la esencia del ambiente se muestra sin compasión, la luna reacia a ver el futuro de estos humanos. El Sol, se despide de forma presurosa, ya no quiere contemplar la huida

_Recuerda siempre que para mi Es más fácil correr_


	2. Y ella dijo Adiós

_So… Hi, hi hi! Aquí el segundo capitulo agradezco profundamente sus reviews, wow me motivan tanto jeje _ Y esta es la parte dos, emm va a tener tres partes pero esta es la parte dos de tres jeje si me doy a explicar no? Este es el segundo capitulo parte I jeje es que me quede si office pero no importa como se jeje trabajare mientras en Microsoft Works en lo que reparo mi compu, asi que disculpen mis faltas aquí va, tratare de corregirlas en cuando pueda_

__

…_..._

__

_Tenia que partir de inmediato, no importando la hora, ni la tempestad del ambiente. Sí, llovía pero no podía se más preocupante que dejar pasar esta oportunidad ,no podía permitir que se fuera sin saber la verdad, esto era una completa mentira ¡Por que me mentía de esa manera! ¿Acaso no creía en mi palabra? Yo la amaba, pero ella era siempre la que se alejaba, de verdad me dolía profundamente todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que trataba de darle un beso y ella me tornaba la cara al lado, entonces ¿Ahora era mi culpa? Esto es imperdonable, ella esta así solo por lo que otros dijeron_

_Me culpo de todo pero jamás me dejo explicarle cuanto la amo, solo creyó lo que escucho, y juzgo, a pesar de que yo le hubiese dado la oportunidad de defenderse yo la entiendo al menos significa que le importo, como sea debo reconsiderar los hechos desde el principio para no ser yo el que se equivoque, mm tal vez Pakkun me ayude con esto._

-Kuchiyose no jutsu

-Mmm Kakashi cuanto tiempo sin verte no, para que me llamas?

-Es importante, tu siempre…has sido como mi conciencia no? Te importaría ayudarme con un caso irresuelto?

-De ninguna manera siempre es interesante saber que aturde a una mente tan atormentada como la tuya- trato de bromear

-mira te explicare la historia desde el inicio mientras partimos para la aldea del agua donde estoy seguro que esta Sakura, después de todo ahí fue nuestra primera misión y donde la protegí con mi vida por primera vez

-Ok yo escucho y corro, capitán

Ignorando el comentario sarcástico Kakashi se torno hacia la entrada de la aldea sin dar uso ni razón a nadie mientras mas se acercaban a la entrada Pakkun se impacientaba mas por el silencio generado, después de todo había sido invocado para hablar no? Pero al pisar las afueras de Konoha Kakashi comenzó su relato:

Recuerdas esa misión cuando protegimos a Tazuna?- aquello sonaba mas como un comentario que pregunta y el perro Ninja lo supo inmediatamente, así que se limito a asentir y seguir el paso de Kakashi silenciosamente- Cuando Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte de Sasuke? Me partió el alma que ella hubiese sido la herida y al finalizar la batalla me alegre de sobre manera que hubiese sido el y no Sakura, desde el principio de las misiones me vi mas que atraído a protegerla

Siempre fue tan dulce, tan tierna, ella fue una luz en el camino de oscuridad predeterminado para el equipo 7, por eso la protegíamos todos, o al menos es lo que cada uno de nosotros se obligaba a creer. La verdad nunca fue esa, yo supe la verdad hasta después de los exámenes chunnin y esta verdad fue mas que inevitable cuando Naruto y Sasuke se fueron de la aldea y Sakura …también se fue

Después de todo para ella siempre ha sido mas fácil correr, y eso lo note también…- por unos leves instantes el Ninja que copia divago por los interminables laberintos de su cabeza, provocando nuevamente esa frialdad en su mirada, sin embargo al conectarse con la realidad despejo rápidamente esos pensamientos y continuo concentrado en el relato, mientras de igual manera seguía los pasos a su destino

-Ella era mas que el lazo que nos unía, simplemente sin ella no éramos nada sin ella, pues ella siempre fue la conciencia razonable de Naruto, ella fue el lado sensible y agradecido de Sasuke, ella siempre fue mi lado humano, en resumen ella era todo lo bueno del equipo siete, de alguna extraña manera siempre lograba sacar nuestro mejor lado, de manera mejor explicada ella era ella era el corazón del equipo siete aquello que nos mantenía funcionando

Así su importancia fue evolucionando, cada vez era mas valiosa, mas indispensable… y luego la despedida, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron y ella también por que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella, por que a pesar de quererla vivi a base de mentiras, trate de mandarle señales de cuanto la amaba pero no era correcto debía esperar me aleje de ella para no cometer una imprudencia y me equivoque de nuevo ella creyó que no la quería

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad sabia que no podía esperar y me fui acercando a ella poco a poco le di a notar mi interés por ella pero fue entonces cuando ella se alejo de mi, pero ¿Por que pensaba yo? Creía que ella me quería, al menos que me tenia algo de afecto, pero se alejaba cada vez mas, me rechazaba incluso me evitaba

Mi alma se lleno de tristeza y preferí huir, preferí… correr- La voz fue nuevamente escupida como veneno por la lengua de una serpiente y las palabras se hallaron contenidas en ira, con aversión repulsiva por ser expuestas.

- Jamás supe por que hacia esas cosas, hasta ese día, donde no pude resistir mas estar lejos de ella y la seguí desde ese día siempre la miraba a lo lejos creyéndome así parte de su vida. Se veía tan sonriente, tan feliz, tan completa sin mi, y me inunde de celos cuando SAI y Yamato ocuparon los lugares que eran del equipo siete, me llene de envidia por no poder ser yo el que apoyara e hiciera reír a Sakura, y actue de nuevo, le pedi a la Hokague que me hiciera parte de ese equipo de nuevo auque estuviese bajo las ordenes de Yamato lo que obviamente nunca pasaría pues sabia que tenia mas oportunidades de ser líder debido a la experiencia

Fue cuando Naruto regreso y me sentí de nuevo en familia, Sakura también regreso a mi lado, pero nunca fue igual me trataba meramente como su sensei. Y cuando sentí que la había perdido para siempre mientras me resignaba a mirarla en su paseo nocturno me tomo por sorpresa el cambio de su rutina

Esta vez en lugar de ir hacia la plaza principal a mirar el atardecer después de su entrenamiento como usualmente ella siempre hacia, esta vez se dirigió directo al bosque a las afueras de Konoha y en la parte todavía poblada de Konoha saludo amablemente a todos con una sonrisa y un buenas tardes, ahh su sonrisa siempre ha sido hermosa- Pakkun sabia el rumbo de esta conversación pero en estos momentos no era prudente interrumpir al peli plateado.

Ella lloro en mitad del bosque diciendo la misma frase de siempre, es mas fácil correr, nunca fueron mas significativas esas palabras para mi, entonces todo cual profecía revelada fue mostrada ante mi como papiro desenvuelto, ella soltó un guante de batalla, uno que yo reconocía de la misión con Zabusa, fue cuando me interpuse entre el ataque del asesino de la niebla y Sakura.

A pesar de las lagrimas de Sakura nunca fui mas feliz al saberme correspondido…-

Y había pasado un largo rato entre pueblo y pueblo en el que Kakashi no dijo una sola palabra y Pakkun sabia perfectamente que no debía forzarlo a continuar ya que conocía a Kakashi y su aversión a abrir su corazón sabia que si lo forzaba este cerraría su corazón celosamente sin oportunidad alguna para abrirlo de nuevo.

Lo conocía lo bastante como para notar que por dentro había una lucha interna por fingirse bien, pues la huida de Sakura le había afectado por lo que ambos vivieron juntos, Kakashi no era un adolescente enamoradizo y ahora Sakura tampoco lo era, ellos dos se amaban pero la cobardía estaba de por medio, y sobre todo la falta de comunicación.

En el fondo a Pakkun también le dolía esta situación, ya que le había tomado bastante cariño a Kakashi ¿Habría manera de ayudar?

Y mientras se sumergía en las infinitas o nulas posibilidades de su intervención tratando de salir vivo del asunto fue interrumpido con la continuación del relato de Kakashi

…...

Aquí termina el capitulo jeje, como siempre me despido no sin antes mandarles un graaan agradecimiento a los que me leen y siguen mis historias y claro un abrazo de Lilith's angel jeje emm ….

¿Por qué son tan cobardes? ¿A que se debera? ¿Por qué siempre es mas facil correr? TU QUE ME LEES CREEME JAMAS ES MAS FACIL CORRER!


	3. Para protegerte

Es más fácil 3

-Para ser honesto- continúo por fin- Jamás creí que ella me correspondiera, pero mis dudas se disiparon al ver ese guante, como te lo dije, fue el guante que yo usaba y que creí perdido durante la misión de las olas. Al parecer, ella lo guardó, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? La única respuesta posible era que ese momento, que yo mismo, era tan importante para ella, como ella para mí.

Fue cuando pasó todo lo que tú ya sabes, pero…- De verdad le dolía acordarse de lo ocurrido, la rabia envenenaba su garganta amenazando con salir escupida, cual fuerte veneno desembocado en palabras.

-Kakashi, pero si tú la amas, ¿No crees conveniente arreglar todo esto? Sé que es lo que intentas, pero ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en su momento?-

-No es tan sencillo Pakkun, tú sabes que órdenes de la aldea son órdenes de la aldea, y bueno también sabes que no he tenido la mejor fama, incluso súmale a eso la cantidad de enemigos que tengo era lógico que irían tras mi punto débil: Sakura, aunque realmente yo la considero mi punto más fuerte

-Ordenes de la aldea? No te entiendo

-Ahh es algo complicado veras…

FLASBACK

-Kakashi, tu siempre has servido fielmente a la aldea, eres un valioso elemento y un preciado amigo- El semblante de la Hokage tan solo podía augurar malas noticias, pues normalmente la misión no debería ser explicada sino por medio de pergaminos y nada más, sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de la suprema gobernante de alguna extraña manera hacía sentir un mal presentimiento al ninja que copia

-No entiendo que es lo que me quiere decir con esto, le pido Tsunade-sama que vaya al grano de una vez-

-Veras, la muerte de Orochimaru a manos de Sasuke, no solo nos dejó desconcertados a nosotros, incluso a algunos de sus más acérrimos rivales hallaron ofensivo el que se les haya quitado la oportunidad de enfrentarse él- Una leve pausa hizo notorio el nerviosismo que tenía la Hokage por expresar aquello- Naturalmente sus seguidores son quienes se hayan más ofendidos por esto, ya que Orochimaru al ser un sannin era un poderoso aliado. Kosei es uno de ellos, él era aliado de Orochimaru en el tráfico de armas de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, como sabrás Sasuke fue quien derroto a Orochimaru, pero al ser este perteneciente a la aldea de la hoja y encontrándose esta tan interesada en él, Kosei ha retado abiertamente a la Hoja a una guerra si no se le detiene. Por eso te pido que seas tú el que enfrente a Kosei.

Una botella de Sake se hizo presente en la mano de la rubia, llendo a parar en los labios de esta, solo el alcohol podría calmar la preocupación de la ninja medico pues sabía perfectamente que después de la amenaza que significaba Akatsuki, Konoha no podría soportar la tempestad, el caos que traería un guerra

-Sin embargo- continúo- No es algo que te impongo, sé que corres mucho riesgo, te pido que lo pienses, enfrentarte a él no va a ser fácil…

-Acepto- la acortó

-No es tan simple Kakashi ¡Te estoy pidiendo que abandones a Sakura!- La de mirada ámbar era testigo de todo lo que había sufrido Kakashi a lo largo de los años, había perdido a su padre, a su amigo, a su maestro, incontables personas amadas había visto morir frente a sus ojos, y el único equipo que había logrado captar su corazón, ahora se destruía mutuamente por culpa de la sed de venganza. Pero por sobre todo ese dolor ella, Sakura había podido sacarlo del agujero de la soledad para estar a su lado y colmar la vida de este de felicidad.

Tsunade siendo casi la madre de Sakura y la contante amiga del peli plateado sabia cuanto amaba a su niña, y también era consiente de cuanto le dolería dejarla ahora que estaban comprometidos, no se creía capaz de pedirle al ninja que renunciara a todo cuando amaba solo por la aldea, seria cometer el mismo horrendo acto que habían cometido los ancianos con Itachi, ella no era así, sin embargo debía pensar en la aldea

-Sé que ella lo entenderá- fue lo que Kakashi respondió y de verdad esperaba con todo el corazón que Sakura pudiera perdonarlo por tener ahora que abandonarla, lo hacía por su bien, no quería que ella o ninguno de sus seres queridos enfrentara el horror de la guerra

- Como tú lo decidas, sin embargo te pido, piénsalo, porque no puedes decirle a nada a nadie ni siquiera a ella, es de suma importancia el que se mantenga esto en secreto de lo contrario atacará antes de lo previsto, aún ahora estas paredes se encuentran amuralladas por un poderoso jutsu, nadie fuera de aquí debe enterarse ¿Lo comprendes?

-Sé perfectamente cómo llevar a cabo esta misión ¿Algo más?

-Está en busca de Anko para robar el sello maldito, tiene la vaga idea de que le pertenece y tú debes protegerla, debes estar con ella a todas horas ¿Me entendiste?

-Hai- y ya dispuesto a partir

-Ahh y una cosa más- dijo la rubia volteando a ver la claridad del atardecer sin ser capaz de espetárselo a la cara- tienes que despedirte de ella hoy mismo, Anko y tu son los objetivos, deberéis vivir con ella, puedes retirarte

END FLASHBACK

-En términos simples no podía decirle nada a Sakura hasta que terminara la misión, todos le dijeron de una u otra forma a Sakura que yo la engañaba, era difícil no pensarlo cuando me la pasaba todo el tiempo con Anko todos le decían que ya no la quería a mi lado.

Al cabo de un tiempo tuve que arrancarme el corazón, para mentirle a mi hermosa razón de ser, tenía que proteger a Anko a como diera lugar y supe que me destrozaría el corazón hacerlo- rio irónicamente al recordarlo- y ya ves así fue- miro melancólicamente a su fiel acompañante- Le dije adiós, tuve que decirle que era alguien sin importancia para mí, que no la quería es más, que anhelaba que se alejara de mí, pero fueron palabras que nunca sentí, ella era la razón de mi existir no veo motivo alguno para continuar sin ella, sin embargo siempre hubo una razón para alejarla de mí, no quería que la lastimaran, sé que fui egoísta pero no toleraría ver morir a alguien que amo, no más por eso tuve que decir esas hirientes palabras a Sakura no podía arriesgarme a que este tipo destruyera la aldea o mi Sakura estaría devastada.

Pero incluso eso me fallo, Kosei investigo todo de mí, con lo que no contábamos era con que tuviera espías en la aldea, y para mi desgracia le contaron sobre Sakura y sobre mí, ahora ella es el blanco, el descubrió el plan y es capaz de todo ¿Entiendes ahora porque debo tan desesperadamente encontrarla? Ella se fue antes de que pudiera explicarle todo

-la seguridad de la aldea es de alta prioridad te diría como ninja, pero como tu amigo, debiste encontrar la manera, sin embargo es raro el que ella no te haya dejado explicarte y lo que es más en la carta ella te habla de alguien más

Esa mera palabra destruyó en segundos el lastimado corazón de Hatake, para dejar paso a un muro de cenizas en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón

-Sólo quiero protegerla, si ella ya no me ama, la entenderé y me alejaré de su vida, tan solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente, la neblina se acercaba la aldea del agua se encontraba cerca, y Kakashi ya desesperado no pensaba cuerdamente, tan solo quería ver a su Sakura, al menos esta vez llevaba consigo la voz de la razón en el Pakkun quien lo detuvo antes de entrar a la aldea

-no podemos irrumpir ahora, pasa de la media noche los aldeanos y las fuerzas militares nos creerían enemigos y nos atacarían, más valdría acampar y esperar al menos unas horas para presentarse, al menos hasta que el Sol rayará el alba

-El Sol no saldrá hasta que vea a mi Sakura- susurró dándose por vencido frente a la lógica de Pakkun, tornando la espalda y disponiéndose a adentrarse en el bosque, para simplemente esperar, esperar a verla de nuevo

-Duerme un poco ¿Quieres? Estoy seguro que ella te ama, tanto como tú a ella si deben estar juntos el destino hará hasta lo imposible por tenerles juntos otra vez

El ninja que copia se limitó a acariciar a Pakkun por el lomo y ver como este iba a dormir al árbol más cercano, al saber a su amigo ya dormido, miro a las estrellas con un vacío en el corazón, esa hermosa luna le recordaba tanto a ella

_He tratado mil veces sacarte de mis pensamientos aun con la conciencia de que quizá estés en otros brazos aunque supongo que soy un cobarde porque aunque he intentado de todo la verdad es que no he tratado con todo el corazón, me falta valor no te puedo dejar sencillamente porque me aferro a este amor que no puede ser._

_Me he vuelto tan infantil mira que no dormir tan solo con la esperanza de no volverte a soñar, que irónico ¿No? es que he intentado todo esto porque ya no aguanto más el inmenso dolor que me embarga al creerte ajena pero me gana el fervor hacia ti ¡Imposible se me hace olvidarte me rehusó a dejarte ir! quiero alcanzar desesperadamente tus brazos, tus labios, tu piel… pero sé que no podré_

_Ese verde tan celestial en tus ojos hacen que los recuerde una y otra vez, los comparo en todo lo que veo, y miro una y otra vez pero en ninguna cosa veo un verde tan puro y tan hermoso como en tus ojos, simplemente en el mundo no parece tener igual; soy un ninja, sin emociones y heme aquí ahora llorando por ti, tu partida me dolió como herida ninguna hizo antes. Más aún tu desconfianza me partió el alma, y mi orgullo ¡Lo desprecio! pues por el no pude retenerte_

_Yo estaba seguro que cada una de tus acusaciones no eran verdad, amo demasiado como para siquiera pensar en ello, me sentí tan solo cuando te fuiste, mi amor era sincero y tan solo por ellos, por lo que escuchabas de todos tus dudas comenzaron al grado de orillarme a decirte lo que menos quería y ahora me encuentro solo por callar, todo por no aclarar_

…_He intentado y no puedo sacarte de mi mente ¿Qué estarás pensando tú de mí si es que aún lo haces?_

xxxxxxxsakuraxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yo no te olvido, tan solo pienso en ti, en mi mente solo existe el recuerdo del cariño que me dabas_

-¿Por qué lloras amor? Me pregunta una voz ajena, que me duela que no sea la tuya

-Una lágrima por cada pensamiento alegre, eso es todo-Le sonrió débilmente limpiándome las delatoras lágrimas y volteo mi rostro a la Luna, de nuevo a la Luna donde puedo imaginar verte

_Siento que estas aquí siempre serás para mí el mejor de mis recuerdos, la mejor de mis historias, eres el único que dejo huella con tinta imborrable en mi alma, eres el que miro en todos lados, él que a pesar de todo siempre creyó en mí, me duele tu partida, pues eras el único capaz de comprenderme y de ahuyentar mi soledad, esa es la razón de que te lleve conmigo a pesar de ser tú la causa de mi dolor _

-No me engañas ¿Piensas en él otra vez, verdad?- Le miró compasivo

-Para que negártelo si sabes la verdad- No tenia ganas de fingir estar bien frente a él, después de todo yo no acepté venir en este viaje acompañada, yo quería alejarme de todo, estando sola, fue el él que decidió acompañarme, es él el que se empeña en llamarme mi amor cuando se sabe mal correspondido ¿Por qué debería entonces ser amable?

-Sé que ahora no me quieres tanto como a él pero llegará el momento en el que lo hagas, pondré todo de mi parte para ello

-No te prometo nada, sabes que no te amo nada, yo amo a Kakashi

-¿Después de lo que te hizo?- le espetó quizá furioso pero moderando la voz, no así ocultando su reproche

- Sí…creo que soy idiota- el silencio,, inminente se derramó por toda la habitación cual agua escapada de un vaso y cuando el chico de cabellera negra estaba dispuesto a romperlo, la kunoichi de mirada jade cortó sus palabras

-Dime Sai ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que te duele que no esté a tu lado?-dijo tocándose el pecho y ejerciendo presión sobre este, como queriendo calmar un inexistente dolor

El chico la miro envuelto en compasión, con un gesto de afecto en su rostro, observando como ella volteaba a ver nuevamente la Luna

-Sí, comprendo ese sentimiento como no tienes una idea- y él también volcó su rostro a admirar la imponente Luna ajena a todo cuando sucedía

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

CONTINUARÁ

XXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

12:44 am

22-dic-2010

Bueno hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, jeje bueno se acerca el final y los dejo solo con un pequeño adelanto

" _Una guerra se acerca… -Kakashi ¡no! Las lágrimas derramadas por la kunoichi ¿serán capaces de aliviar su dolor? - ¿Tu crees … tu crees que es más fácil correr?" _

Lo se es muy corto el adelanto pero je es algo, saben es lindo que me agreguen a historias favoritas jeje o a alerta de autor o incluso a autora favorita, pero solo una preg ¿Por qué no dejan reviews? Digo no es tan dificl, jeje me gusta saber que mi trabajo es reconocido traten de dejar review oki?

Listos para el especial de navidad! Un one-shot que espero les agrade próximamente claro


	4. Sin saber la verdad

Capítulo final

.-Sin saber la verdad.-

Por fin lo que parecía haber sido una noche kilométrica para Kakashi, había terminado, y después de entrevistarse con ansías nerviosas y movimientos frenéticos con los guardias de la puerta custodiada, la única excusa que pudo sostener con tal humor fue: La de ser un refugiado de la guerra en la aldea vecina, al parecer los soldados se compadecieron del supuesto miedo del peli plateado por ser asesinado y lo dejaron pasar.

En cuanto eso ocurrió Kakashi le dio a oler a su leal can, un objeto perteneciente a la joven, para que iniciara su búsqueda y este ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a rebuscar el olor de la chica. Mientras, sin sospecharlo los dos, al otro lado de la pequeña ciudad, un par de jóvenes se encontraban al borde un riachuelo que no destacaba en tamaño… el olor perdiéndose en el agua pura y cristalina tal vez, retrasaría a un empecinado dueño y su perro rastreador.

-Nee Sai ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar observándome de esa manera?- le interrogo la kunoichi a aquel mozo inexpresivo, que seguía detenidamente cualquier movimiento que realizara ella

-¿Te molesta? Tengo un libro que dice que a las mujeres les gusta que los hombres les presten atención- Le dijo una vez más…sin ningún matiz en su voz

-No hables de esa manera, me entristeces- le dijo con un suspiro de resignación

-De acuerdo- y no hablaron más. Siguieron sentados junto al río mojándose los pies y aspirando profundamente el embriagante olor a bosque…a madera… a Kakashi

Y el corazón de la dueña de las hebras color rosa sollozo de malestar. Él, poseedor de los cabellos ébano, la abrazo sorpresivamente, eso le dio ternura a Sakura, ternura sí, pero no calidez. Y era ternura porque ese gesto en él era torpe, no sabía cómo abrazar o reconfortar, y es más, ella podría jurar que él se sentía incomodo ante ese tacto. Ella correspondió el abrazo

-Sai ¿Me quieres?- se sintió miserable siquiera pronunciarlo, pero en el fondo tenía una razón

-Sí- y la soltó, Sakura sonrío para sus adentros, él le había mostrado una de esas sonrisas plásticas

-Sai…entonces: bésame- y Sakura se deshizo en carcajadas amargas – Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba- él la miró sin comprender

-Déjame explicarme, tú no tienes mucha noción de los que son las relaciones… bueno en realidad ni yo misma, pero te diré una cosa: Tú no me amas- Él la miró aún más atónito

-Pero…- intentó reprochar

-Sí, sí. Lo sé, tus libros- hizo un gesto con la mano para detener sus florecientes palabras y ladeo los ojos, no creyéndoselo.

-Verás, quieres mucho a Naruto ¿No es cierto?- Él asintió- Pero no por eso estás enamorado de él-

Definitivamente, ese era un momento muy confuso para Sai, no podía siquiera imaginarse ¿Naruto? ¿Él? Bueno, pues no, eso no podía ser amor, aunque si lo quería pero. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que afirmarse más al suelo donde recientemente se había colocado, al lado de Sakura.

-Hay muchas clases de amor, y creo que eso no te lo han dicho. El amor que tú sientes hacia mí es sólo de hermana, porque hemos convivido mucho.

-Creo comenzar a comprender, pero entonces ¿Qué es el amor?- y ese fue el gesto más tierno que el pálido mozo pudo hacer. Era justo la expresión de un niño que pregunta porque el azul se llama azul

-Mmmm- pensó arduamente Sakura, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de darle una respuesta… gris- Es cuando esa persona significa todo para ti.-

Cada vez que abría la boca para pronunciar una palabra… ese único ojo arqueándose.- Es cuando…- continuo diciendo como si se le dificultara la respiración, moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro, negando

- … puedes ser tu mismo sin fingir.-Y de repente vio el rostro de Anko sonriéndole burlonamente, se rindió y le dijo- …Es cuando le das a una persona el poder para destruirte.

Sai se estaba dando una idea de lo que era

-Es, como lo que hace ¿Hinata-san con Naruto-kun?- ella asintió, todavía sumergida en la melancolía de aquella sonrisa burlona.- Es…como ¿Tsunade-sama con Jiraiya-senpai?

-Así es-dijo, sin prestarle verdaderamente toda su atención

-Y entonces ¿De lo que tú hablas…? ¿Tú…yo?- aventuró

-Es como… Sasuke con Naruto-kun, Neji-kun y Hinata-san- le dijo la chica de ojos jade, pretendiendo que saliera de esa ilusión. Para ella era muy triste que le repitiera todo el tiempo que la amaba, era triste que le dijera palabras de amor que ni él se creía, era triste y decepcionante que se negara la oportunidad de querer a alguien sólo porque ella era caprichosa y no lo desengañaba

-Rock Lee y Ten Ten- ejemplificó el muchacho, y la fémina asintió de nuevo.- Creo que lo comprendo, se paró frente a ella, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ella sonrió, ahora si había calidez. Sin embargo…

-¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó una voz, que parecía carecer de todo tacto. Apenas el enunciado fue terminado Sai sintió ser empujado lejos y su espalda terminó estrellada contra un árbol a 50 m del lugar original

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Se asombraron los ojos jade. Acaso el shinobi sharingan estaba ¿Enojado?

-Sakura ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?- le dijo medio desesperado, medio ansioso. Ella azorada por los acontecimientos, le asentía con la cabeza y trataba de tranquilizarlo, le permitió abrazarla confortadoramente, pero apenas recordó el rostro de la Mitarashi se separó bruscamente de él.

-Yo… aléjate- y Kakashi volteó a ver a Sai que se había quedado recostado a la sombra de aquel árbol, no por el dolor que le produjera el golpe, sino porque en verdad no tenía ánimos de interrumpir a ese par, pese a ello la mirada de odio del ninja que copia se dirigía exclusivamente a él

-¿Es por él? ¿Él es el de la carta?- Ella le desvió la mirada, no quería recordar. Simplemente retiró la mano que le ofrecía apoyo para levantarse y se fue directo donde el dibujante. Kakashi no se lo creía

-Sakura yo… -

Una lluvia de kunais interrumpió las palabras del peli plateado, y de pronto ambos se encontraban frente a Sakura con ánimos protectores

-Kakashi ¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber la kunoichi que también había tomado posición de batalla

- Es ese traidor de Kosei, me está buscando-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- los ataques comenzaron a salir de un punto desconocido, los tres se dedicaban a esquivarlos, aunque en gran medida los ataques dirigidos a Sakura eran neutralizados por los dos hombres a su lado

-Por eso custodio a Anko… no es- esquivo un justu de fuego- lo que tú piensas. Te protegía- le dijo sin más

-¿Me protegías? Verdaderamente eres idiota ¿O qué?- el sharingan detectó a los enemigos y rápidamente cambio su cuerpo original con la ubicación del líder, Sakura y Sai entendieron al instante e hicieron lo propio. Pronto detuvieron la emboscada

-Sí- dijo el dibujante. Sakura lo miró sin entenderlo, Kakashi también volteó su rostro pero únicamente para mostrarle su mirada de enfado por recordar que estaba ahí

-Sí es un idiota- esclareció. El dueño del sharingan furioso por su intervención le apuntó un kunai directo al cuello

-¿A quién llamas idiota mocoso?- La chica seguía sorprendiéndose, Kakashi jamás se había portado de una manera tan… ¿Inmadura?

-A usted- afirmó sin inmutarse- Es un idiota, si lo que quería era proteger a Sakura, su deber era quedarse a su lado

El shinobi de cabellos plateados se pasmó por la respuesta y lo soltó, él tenía razón pero… Volcó a ver a Sakura como queriéndole dar una respuesta pero nada salía de sus labios

Hasta que finalmente, tras unos momentos de silencio dijo

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?- Ella lo miró sosteniendo su respiración, mirándola con impotencia, por no saber expresarse, vio a un hombre maduro de otro tiempo, incapaz de dirigirse a una niña caprichosa que huye de sus problemas, una niña incapaz de enfrentarse al dolor, porque cada vez que siente un mínimo de sufrimiento corre

¿Eso era más fácil? ¿Qué había ganado ella con correr? Sólo había conseguido romperle el corazón a Sai, sólo había conseguido decepcionarse a sí misma, había conseguido avergonzarse de sus acciones, se había alejado de aquellos que la amaban y que la podían aceptar.

Quizá sí hubiera sido fuerte, si se hubiera quedado a enfrentar sus problemas, habría sabido la verdad, quizá no habría herido a Kakashi, ahora lo comprendía. Sí, amar a alguien era darle el poder para destruirte, y ella había destruido a Kakashi al no comprenderlo y huir.

La joven poseedora de los ojos agua marina se le acercó a Kakashi con ojos serios, él levantó el rostro dudando de qué hacer, ella sólo le tomó las manos entre las suyas, las besó tiernamente y lo miró directo a los ojos…sin huir más

-Volvamos a casa- fue todo lo que le dijo y poniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies alcanzó la altura del hombre para darle un dulce beso en la comisura de los escondidos labios de este

-Justo como Naruto-kun y Hinata-san- sonrió honestamente el lozano artista, cuando los tres emprendieron marcha de regreso a la Hoja

Kakashi sólo sonrió, Sai tenía mucha razón, debió quedarse con ella, aún quedaba la amenaza de Kosei presente, pero ahora sabía que no evadiría más sus problemas, él peleaba para ella, y no volvería a alejarse de lo que más apreciaba, porque incluso si ganara la batalla ¿De qué le serviría sin ella, sin su dulce Sakura?

Kosei podría intentar todo lo que quisiera pero ni él ni ella abandonarían. Juntos enfrentarían lo peor porque se tenían el uno al otro, porque no estaban dispuestos a perder lo que amaban, porque con nadie se sentían más poderosos y felices como cuando estaban juntos, porque correr significaba perderlo todo, perder su felicidad, perderse a ellos, porque al final… Nunca era más fácil correr

Xx

Fin

Xx

Fiuf me ha tomado toda una eternidad terminarlo ¿Verdad? Lo siento, se me fugan las ideas y luego para retenerlas o intentar acordarme es muy complicado, intentaré también terminar mis otros fics

Ojála me dieran un review para conmemorar todo lo que me ha costado terminarlo XD. Moraleja de la historia: Incluso si todo se pone mal y no encuentras esperanza, lo mejor es enfrentar tus problemas, porque el dolor te hace más humano

Pusieron atención a los títulos? Tienen mensaje, de hecho cuentan la historia por si solos

-Corriendo de ti para protegerte (cap 1 y 3) Lo que Kakashi hizo

-Y ella dijo adiós sin saber la verdad (Cap 2 y 4) Lo que Sakura decidió

Un abrazo Lilith's angel ;)


End file.
